


Breathin

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [32]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Brotherhood, Confession, F/M, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pneumotorax, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Taken place after chapter 174. Hak finds Yona and re-unite with her. Carrying unconscious princess on his arms, Hak is shocked by her confession when she’s sleep-talking. Unfortunately, before he has a chance to process it all, Hak looks behind over his shoulder and he finds Gobi with those fiend companions of his, again. As he protects the princess, who would come to him for his aide?“I can’t breathe”.“keep breathin’, princess”.“breathe in, Hak”.“I gotta keep on breathin’ because you are my air”.





	Breathin

When Hak follows the hallway where Yoo-Lan has told him, he finds Algira and Vold falling from the burning hallway above. Hak slashes the tree nearby down where Vold and Algira successfully landing on it.

Hak approaches them “are you two alright? what happened?”.

Vold gives their thanks for saving them before telling Hak that Yona is up there, the burned hallway where they have fallen of. Hak runs to the nearest tree and climbs up, landing on the rooftop. When he arrives on the burned hallway and finds Yona who starts losing her consciousness with the insane priest keeps asking her to call the Dragon.

Standing behind Gobi, Hak lifts him by the collar “how about you try it yourself? To be burned into crisp or fall from the high place?”.

Gobi shrieks like a chicken who its head is about to be chopped off when Hak throws him to where he knows Vold and Algira are waiting, let them take care of that bastard. Hak quickly carries Yona on his arms bridal-style, running from the burned hallway, walking downstairs to the nearest garden where he finds the pond.

 _“I can’t breathe”_.

Hak is dreaded by the fact she’s not breathing. Lowering her body on his lap, Hak cleans her face with water before contemplating, she clearly can’t drink to wash her throat from the smoke when she’s unconscious like this. Hesitantly, Hak puts the fresh liquid of pond’s water into his mouth before cupping Yona’s cheeks, make her drinking the water through his mouth to her mouth. Hak whispers near her ears, begging “keep breathin’, princess”.

When her breathing starts to become steadier, Hak sighs in relief before carrying her on his arms. Realizing the chain on her bleeding ankles, Hak grits his teeth and curses himself inwardly, just if he comes quicker, just if he doesn’t lower his guard and let the princess to be kidnapped. Thinking he has to bring Yona back to Yun, Hak carries her back on his arms bridal style but that’s when he hears Yona mumbling on her unconscious state.

“Hak... I love you...”.

Hak freezes, too stunned by what he’s heard, looking down to unconscious Yona in wonder _“...wait, what?! Am I hearing right? I could swear... I have to ask her later when—”_.

Hak drops to his knees and coughs bloods when he feels some arrows embedding on his back, his nape and calves. Someone even stabs him with his spear on his back and Hak coughs more bloods. Looking behind over his shoulder, Hak is surprised when he finds Gobi with some men in black. His bloods dripping to Yona’s clothes as he holding Yona’s body tightly after he collapses to the ground. His heart feels like lurching out of its place as he realizes the poisons from the arrows which embedding on his body. He refuses to let her go and be taken by some fiends again. Not after they have been separated. Vaguely, he can hear someone rushing to protect them but Hak can’t make it who are they as his consciousness fades out, but he still can hear those sounds inside his head.

Wake up.

Protect her.

It’s not time to sleep.

.

Even if he’s injured, Kuervo still can deal with Gobi and these fiends who attempt to kidnap Yona and separate her from Hak again. Looking behind over his shoulder, he asks his wife to stay close with them “Yoo-Lan, those kids aren’t dead yet, right?!”.

“yes, they are!? She’s just lost conscious!? he’s still alive, but we have to stop his bleeding?!”, Yoo-Lan tries to shake Yona and Hak awake after she pulling the arrows out of Hak’s body and wrapping the ripped cloth to hold his bleeding. She pulls her dagger out of its sheath when more of Gobi’s subordinates appearing from behind, snarling “stay away from them?!”.

Kuervo looks behind in horror as one of Gobi’s men trying to attack his wife who defending Hak and Yona. He wants to protect his wife, but he’s also still dealt with these guys as he’s halting his opponent’s sword “Yoo-Lan!?”.

Lifting his Tsu Quan Dao and carrying Yona with his other arm, Hak pushes Yoo-Lan to behind, impaling his opponent’s body into two using his Tsu Quan Dao with his tremendous strength.

Kicking his opponent and slashing his opponent on the gut, after his opponent collapses backward, he approaches Yoo-Lan to make sure she’s alright “Yoo-Lan, are you alright?”.

Dumbfounded, Yoo-Lan stares to Hak in awe-struck after reassuring Kuervo that she’s not injured “I am alright, but he...”.

“holy shit”, Kuervo curses, knowing exactly what this is. Just like the animal on the wild life when they feel themselves in danger or on the verge of their death door, as long as they still feel threat from their surroundings, they will not stop their uncontrollable raging. Looking straight to Hak who stares to nothing with those dead eyes and dark murderous aura surrounding his entire body, Kuervo lifts his sword, hovering above her “Yoo-Lan, stay behind me”.

.

Algira and Vold meet with Shina and they re-group with Yun, Jae Ha, Kija and Zeno. After Vold and Algira tell them that Yona has been rescued by Hak, Shina makes a mad dash to where he sees Hak and Yona, right after Hak gets stabbed by many arrows on his body. Shina explains the situation to his comrades and Jae Ha quickly goes to pick Yun. When Jae Ha arrives there with Yun, his comrades also just arrive and they are welcomed by bloodshed in front of their eyes and scattered corpses of their enemy on the ground. With his body is blood-stained by his enemy’s bloods, breathing raggedly and kneeling on the ground, Hak keeps Yona’s body close to him and strikes whoever try to approach them with his Tsu Quan Dao.

“oi, do something to stop him!”, Kuervo yells to them, still shielding his wife behind his back “he’s your comrade, right?”.

Jae Ha snarls, attempting to attack Kuervo with his throwing knives “just what are you doing to our comrade?!”.

Kuervo squeaks, pointing to Gobi who laying under his feet and neatly bounded safely after Kuervo has taken care of him while all of Gobi’s subordinates lunge into Hak and Hak’s the one who got rid of them all even under his delirious state “it’s not my doing!? But that insane priest?!”.

Yoo-Lan defends him “that’s right!? We mean no harm?!”.

Shina clarifies to them all that Kuervo and Yoo-Lan don’t lie to them and they tell the truth, instead they have protected Yona and Hak, even caught Gobi in the process before they have arrived here.

Kija enlarges his dragon claw, worriedly looking to Hak and Yona “what should we do now?”.

Yun has the point “we have to snap him out of his state now, obviously”.

“yeah, but how? Last time he’s enraged like this, only Yona dear who could stop him but she’s still unconscious”.

Zeno suggests “Zeno thought we just have to make him unconscious”.

Kuervo joins them “how about try to say something incredulous? First time we met on the battlefield, he’s also in this state, more or less, due to blood lost but he snapped out of it after I asked whether Yona is his woman or not”.

An idea pops within Algira’s head as he punches his fist to his palm “I have an idea how to snap Hak-Nyan out of it this time?!”.

Vold thinks it’s unusual for the muscles-head Algira who usually using his muscles rather than using his brain to have an idea “well? just do it then”.

Algira blurts out “back then before we departed on the back alley of Kuuto, we saw Yo-Nyan kissed Hak-Nyan”.

Next second, Algira and Vold squawk like chicken who being chased by wolf as Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao flying and landing on the ground between their feet.

Hak groans in pain, grumbling under his ragged breathing as his back slumping against tbe tree, Yona still on his arms protectively. Lifting his gaze up, Hak glares to Algira and Vold “what I told you before... to not blab... anything about it?”.

Algira bows his head “my apologize, Hak-Nyan. Good morning”.

Yun deadpans, doesn’t know he has to laugh or relieved “great, at least he has snapped out of it”.

“Idiot-Gira!? Don’t just hide behind my back?! It’d be your fault if Master Hak seriously tried to kill us?!”, Vold waves his hands to the side before pushing Algira to Hak instead “my apologize, Master Hak. I keep my promise to not tell anyone so if you want to kill someone responsible of that, just kill this Idiot-Gira”.

Kija stutters, lifting his shaking hand “uh, Hak… You and the princess have…”.

“she was the one who kissed me”, Hak scowls and sighs heavily, rubbing his temple “and don’t ask me why... I also wonder why did she do that so casually...”.

“it’s for real?!”, Yun jaw-drops and shouts in disbelief, but then playing it cool “ah, but whatever, it’s about time. Now, where’s your wounds?”.

Propping Kija up on his arms, Shina calls their little doctor “Yun, what should we do? He’s fainted”.

Yun deadpans, he is used to this already “just leave him be”.

 _“side-effect of one-sided love for years, huh? And here they are, have realized their feeling to each other and kissed”_ , Jae Ha approaches him with smug, broad grin “oh my, Hak, why did you not tell us? I’d be delightful to know”.

Hak’s frown only gets deepened “so you could tease me? No, thank you very much”.

Just if his stomach doesn’t get injured, Kuervo will laugh this off. This interesting bunch is really funny.

Yoo-Lan taps Kuervo’s bicep, whispering “um, it means they are lover, right?”.

Kuervo shrugs it off, whispering back “huh, I dunno, what I know is, seems like this Hak is kind of an idiot”.

“more importantly, Droopy Eyes, bring her to the safe place and Yun, please check on her. She was trapped within fire and seemed like she lost her conscious due to smoke, she stopped breathing for a second just now”, handing Yona to Jae Ha, Hak can feel the side-effect of blood lost as all of his strength starts drained from his body, his breathing starts shallower than before and it’s hard to breath evenly “the injury on her legs—”.

Carrying Yona on his arms, Jae Ha only can yell Hak’s name as Hak collapses.

Luckily, Shina catches him before Hak’s body hits the ground. His dragon eyes widen, inspecting Hak’s wounds “Yun! Hak, he’s bleeding profusely!”.

When Kija and Zeno help to move Hak’s body as Shina lifts Hak’s body upright, Yun curses when he finds Hak’s wounds only getting worse than before with those arrow wounds on his body “damn it!? What is this!? this is what you get when you pushed yourself too hard, you moron!?”.

After Yun gives first-aid treatment, he asks Jae Ha to bring Hak first as the urgent case.

Algira carries Yona, looking down to Gobi “and? What should we do to this guy?”.

Kuervo lifts his sword, pointing his sword to Gobi’s neck “could I just kill him here?”.

Vold coldly states “yeah, I guess Queen Kouren wouldn’t mind at all with that”.

“leave him to me”, Kija lifts his dragon claw “this is for hurting the princess and my brothers”.

Kija doesn’t say it out loud, but when mentioning ‘his brothers’, of course it’s including Hak.

After Gobi’s dead in Kija’s arms, Yoo-Lan smiles up to Kuervo, supporting him with let him leaning on her “let’s go home”.

“wait!?”, Kija’s voice stops their steps “Ying Kuervo, why did you help Hak and the princess?”.

“think it as my thanks, because they saved my wife. I’m not ungrateful person”, he smirks over his shoulder before throwing the key to open the chain on Yona’s ankle, waving his hand “give thanks to my wife. If not because of her, I’d just run away from here before made sure they’d be alright or not. Give our thanks to those lovebirds”.

“he means, thank you for princess Yona and her lover’s help, for saving me”, Yoo-Lan smiles over her shoulder, bowing her head slightly “thank you, for letting us leave”.

* * *

When Yona wakes up, she’s surprised to find herself on the bed, safe and sound. She wants to check where is she but when she’s trying to wake up, Jae Ha gently pushes her to the bed “ssh, relax, you are safe, we are safe now”.

“Jae Ha”, Yona sighs in relief, panting “where—”.

Kija instantly bursting into tears when he finds Yona’s awake “princess!? You’re awake?!”.

Shina sits on the other side of her bed, hugging her “we’re worried”.

“Yona!? You’re awake?!”, Yun comes into the tent after he has met with Tae Jun to ask more supply for the medicine and bandages. He sternly tells her that they are in the tent of the military campsite near Li Hazara’s Castle on Sen province, scolding her to not get up “you and Thunder Beast really scared me, you moron!?”.

“Yo-Nyan?!”.

“princess Yona?!”.

Looking to her companions, Yun and the Four Dragon Warriors, even Algira and Vold are here, Yona feels her heart dropped to her stomach as dread crawling on her stomach “wait, Hak… where is he?! He’s okay, right!?”.

“not entirely, actually”, Jae Ha taps her shoulders before pointing to her side, behind Shina where Hak is lied down. He’s unconscious, his breathing still uneven, his body is heavily wrapped in bandages like the first time they met with Yun. When Yona instantly sits and wants to get off of her bed, Jae Ha wraps his arms around her waist before carrying her on his arms “watch out, your ankle is injured”.

Totally ignoring her own condition, she turns to Jae Ha and the others, demanding explanation “what happened to him?!”.

Jae Ha carries her, gently lowering her down beside Hak and patting her head encouragingly “firstly, we need you to calm down, dear”.

After getting full explanation from her companions about what has happened after she lost conscious, she cries harder, blaming herself because Hak is injured in order to protect her, again. Yun asks her to rest and they will watch over Hak in shifts but she’s so persisted. Yona has refused to leave Hak’s side and she’s holding Hak’s hand. She hopes she really can give her power to him like he has said to her when they have been holding hands, to absorb her power he has said. Looking around, as nobody watch them, she reaches her hand out to grab Lapis Lazuli stone of Hak’s necklace which laying on his chest.

Leaning down, Yona kisses Hak on his lips and forehead while holding the Lapis Lazuli on her arms, blinking away her tears which falling to his face, like when they were on the verge of their death door before they fell off that cliff _“please... please, bring Hak back to me...”_.

.

It’s really dark and cold here.

 _“Hak, you’re a very precious person to me, so stay with me”,_ her beautiful smile and the warmth of her hands still can he feel _“through these hands, Hak, it feels like I get strength from you. Nothing I need to be afraid of as long as Hak stays near me”._

Pain surging through his entire body as he tries to open his eyes, squinting to the red tresses of his princess who crying once she finds him opening his eyes “Hak”.

“prince—“, Hak tries to wake up, but failed when sharp pain flares up on his nape, his back, his hip and legs. Hak collapses back to the bed, gasping for air “argh!”.

Maybe it would feel worse, just if Yona didn’t catch him, snaking her hand under his nape and head.

“calm down. You’ll be alright, just keep breathin’ slowly. Breathe in, Hak”, Yona encourages, gently putting his head back on the pillow “Yun said you’ve got the pneumotorax, concussion and lost too much bloods but you’ll be okay, you just need rest now”, Yona covers her mouth to stifle loud sounds as she starts sobbing, holding Hak’s hand “I was so scared... that I might have lost you... I’m really glad that you make it back to me”.

Panting, Hak tries to get his breathing steadier, looking up to Yona apologetically and squeezing her “I apologize... for make you scared... but all I need is to see your face... and make sure you’re okay... Your injury—”.

“Hak, I’m okay. You’re the one who gravely injured, again”, Yona scolds him, trying to not wake up her sleeping companion from another tent or attract attention from her companions who watch guard on their guard duty outside the tent “you really have to stop doing this to me”.

Hak raises his eyebrow questioningly “doing what?”.

“for make me scared!? You have no idea... I was so scared...”, Yona unintentionally shouts to him before sniffling “I thought your heartbeat and your breath would stop, that you would leave me, even before I told you that...”, lifting her head, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans down, closer “I love you”.

When she kisses him, Hak’s eyes widen but he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Yona frowns at how weak his grips still, but he’s right here with her, he’s still alive, she needs to know and make sure of it.

Hak winces in pain, unintentionally having sharp intakes of breath when she has accidentally pressed his injury but he makes it light and smiles instead after Yona apologizes “you moron, what I told you before that I wouldn’t leave you?”.

“I thought you would die!”, Yona breaks into tears and hiccups, snuggling closer to him carefully and leaning her crying face on the crook of his neck “the last time you’ve got injured this badly, you were dying and I thought you would die... I can’t lose you, Hak. You’re the only one who keep reminding me to breath and guide my path even when I was only an empty shell. When you said you love me, I was so...”.

“I gotta keep on breathin’... because you are my air... that’s far I need you by my side”, Hak cuts her off, cupping her wet cheeks and wiping the trails of her tears, before pulling her head closer to him “I love you”.

Leaning down, Yona closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Hak’s neck, lifting his head carefully on his arms. They start to kiss again passionately, intimately as new lovebirds. All of those yearning to each other, now subside to the thin air as they kiss each other torridly, deep and slow. Despite his weak state, even if it’s Yona who start the kiss, it’s Hak who take over. Damn her Thunder Beast with his tremendous strength.

.

 

**Meanwhile, outside the tent...**

Yun lifts his mother-finger “what I told you before? He would live for sure”.

Jae Ha chuckles, lending his handkerchief to Kija "well, I have no doubt about it, and Kija, your face is a mess".

Kija sobs, wiping his tears with handkerchief from Jae Ha “I’m glad for them”.

Zeno stands beside Kija, patting Kija’s head. Shina joins Zeno, patting Kija’s back while his other hand caressing Ao’s stomach. Standing upright, Shina quickly stands in front of the door of tent when he realizes some people approaching. Joo Doh comes with Kyo Ga, Tae Jun and Heuk-Chi, demand to Shina to move aside because they want to check upon Yona and Hak. That’s when they hear woman’s moans in pleasure and man’s grunts in pain.

“ah~”.

“ouch!”.

“ah, Hak?! I’m sorry?! I shouldn’t...”.

“...I’m fine”.

“yeah, just rest then, and we’ll continue later when you fully healed”.

Silence.

Jae Ha grins wickedly "see? They are fine but they are... Rather busy".

Kyo Ga clears his throat before pulling his frozen little brother, blushing “...I would pretend that we heard nothing tonight”.

Narrowing his eyes slightly in annoyance and disbelief, Joo Doh turns back and forth to stare at the tent and the retreating Kyo Ga who drags poor Tae Jun who looks like lost his soul with Heuk-Chi who carrying Tae Jun’s legs, scurrying away.

Joo Doh sighs heavily and shakes his head before leaving grumbly “geez, at least not all of this ended up with tragic way”.

Jae Ha doesn’t miss the nostalgic tones on Joo Doh’s voice, turning to Shina who sees the bittersweet smile on Joo Doh’s face. Kija and Yun turn their head in bafflement while Zeno smiles knowingly. Algira and Vold exchange glances before they think they should go back to Xing Kingdom to inform about everything have been happened here.

* * *

 

Next day before leaving with Vold, Algira cheerfully says, waving his hands “make sure you send the wedding invitation to us?!”.

Hak throws his pillow, the nearest object which he can use as weapon with his state he’s in now “shut up?! Just leave?!”.

Yona covers her blushing face, mortified after knowing that two Generals, Tae Jun and her comrades have heard what happened last night between her and Hak from outside the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> riddle, anyone could guess what song this is and who is the singer?
> 
> Also, I have news. Whether it's bad or good, I leave it to you.  
> Considering we're in Ramadhan and my family will move to another city of another province (still on the same land though), I need to take a break and I will have my hiatus for about two weeks to a month. If I have a time and maybe when it's safe for me to do, I will write the continuation of my on-going stories. Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll not abandon my stories in the halfway. Have a nice Ramadhan for those who will have to be fasting.


End file.
